


The Escape

by BloodyValkyrie



Series: Red Feminine Redemption [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Running Away, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyValkyrie/pseuds/BloodyValkyrie
Summary: Cassandra's origin story with a twist. She meets a few members of a gang called the Raiders. They belong to Cheshagirl.





	The Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cheshagirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshagirl/gifts).



> sorry if this has typos or reads oddly. I wrote most of it in one sitting and I'm too tired to edit and review this lol

She had a normal childhood - with happy parents who doted on their only child. Her Mother was beautiful and kind. She taught her to be kind and gentle. And when to not be - to hold her own. Her Father gave her gifts a plenty. He taught her how to read and write. Showed her value in knowledge and thinking things through. 

Cassandra loved her parents.

They were a happy family. They weren't absurdly wealthy, but not worrying about money either. A happy family who enjoyed the finer things in life. Fine clothes, delicious food, beautiful horses, and extravagant parties.

Then, the bad years began. And it all started with a simple cough.

Her wonderfully kind and beautiful Mother just happened to offer help to the wrong person. Her Mother, Marian, tried to help a sickly man in town one day. Not long after, Marian began coughing at home.

“I'm fine, dear. Just a tickle in my throat is all,” her mother would soothe, brushing Cassandra's hair as she read aloud to her.

The weeks went by and Marian’s cough worsened. Cassandra tried to help her through her coughing fits by rubbing her Mother's back like she did to her when she was younger. One day, her Father, James, noticed bright red spots on Marian's handkerchief after a coughing fit.

The doctor was called. 

_ Mother will get better. She always does _ .

The doctor told them the news that sent everything crumbling down around them.

Over the next few years, Cassandra watched as her Mother's conditioned worsened. Birthdays and holidays passed. Cassandra got older, wiser. She could see her Mother dying. Her Father, however, fiercely denied the truth. He bought the best medicines and treated her as usual. Only when a coughing fit reared its head did he show his fear.

***

A couple months after Cassandra turned nine, her Mother called her into the master bedroom. 

By this time, Marian was a husk of her previous self. She was pale with deep bags under her eyes. Cheeks sunken and frail with the weight loss. Hair filled to almost a brown compared to her natural, lustrous blonde. A rattle constantly in her chest.

“My dear,” even her voice rattled with her sickness, “I know I don't have much time left.” She smiled sweetly at Cassandra when she started to weep. “I am so proud of the young lady you have grown to be. And I regret…..I regret that I can't see you grow into a beautiful woman that I know you'll be. Just know, that I'll always love and be proud of who you are, my dear Cassandra.”

That night her mother quietly passed away in her sleep. 

Cassandra openly sobbed at the funeral, clutching the golden locket her mother gifted her that last night. 

_ “You are my everything. My little sun and moon and stars. I bought this locket when you were born. I was going to give it to you when you were older, but….” _

Cassandra put her Mother's portrait inside.

***

It wasn't even a month later when her Father started to drink. Cassandra took care of him the best she could along with her Nanny. He mostly sobbed and clung to his whiskey.

However, it wasn't long until he started to get violent. 

The first time he slapped Cassandra and saw her frightened expression, he went back to his blubbering, drunken self. Despite his constant apologies, he continued to hit her. 

He slowly stopped apologizing.

***

The first time a debt collector came to their manor, Cassandra was twelve. 

A wide eyed blonde girl in a blue dress stared at the gruff man standing outside the door. The man awkwardly shifted his weight but didn't move.

“I said, is ya father home?” he asked.

“Yes,” she answered, still staring.

“CASSANDRA. WHO'S AT THE DOOR,” James yelled from the kitchens, once again drunk. He had just come home that afternoon from a night of failed poker games. The debt collector pushed past her and into the kitchen. Her Nanny came and rushed her into the garden.

It wasn't the last time that she had direct debt collectors towards her Father’s whereabouts. And it wasn't the last time she heard her Father get beaten and begging instead of herself.

***

At the age of 19, after a whole year of anxiety, her fears came true when her Father announced her engagement.

Cassandra was to be wed to a young, rich man. 

Elliot Bennet. His parents passed a few years ago and he inherited their fortune. At 23, he was making even more money with the railroad business. A proper gentleman rising in society and money. A perfect man to sell a daughter to for more whiskey and poker money.

When they first met, Cassandra took note of his fluffy, strawberry blonde hair and kind brown eyes.  _ The exact opposite of her father's dark brown hair and blue eyes. _ His smile was crooked as he kissed her knuckles in greeting. Cassandra smiled back, ignoring how her Father swayed behind him.

***

Over a year, Elliot courted Cassandra. He was polite and kind. Always soothing her worries and fears. Promising to never harm her like her Father. Sweet, kind Elliot. Cassandra quickly fell head over heels.

Shame how it was all a farce.

Three months after the couple got married, Elliot’s perfect mask began to crack. He turned out to be exactly like Cassandra's father, but worse. Elliot was possessive, jealous, and a manipulator. Taking the stress of being a young, handsome, and wealthy businessman out on his new wife. 

Nine more months of this, Cassandra began to plan her escape.

***

It was the night of her 22nd birthday when Cassandra made a run for her life. Elliot’s beatings had almost claimed her life the past few times and Cassandra was at the end of her rope. So, using the chaos of her large birthday party as a distraction, Cassandra gathered her belongings and supplies.

She had stolen some of Elliot’s smaller clothes - not wanting to drag around heavy dresses with bad memories. Some provisions from the pantry. A pistol and rifle from Elliot's father's wall collection.  _ She was lucky her Father taught her the basics of guns as a child. He was lucky he remembered to lock them all away.  _ A hunting knife from the local trapper who took a shine to Cassandra. A bedroll she had purchased in town with her meager savings. And last, but not least, all the valuables and money in Elliot's safe and her gaudy jewelry he had bought her

In the stables, Cassandra took her favourite set of black leather tack off the walls. Opening Cordelia's stall, she tacked her horse.  _ The horse that, ironically enough, Elliot had purchased for her to ride when they first got married. _ Cassandra loaded Cordi with all her supplies; making sure to remember to grab some treats for Cordi.

With everything she needed for the road, Cassandra rode off. Music and laughter seeming to chase her into the night.

***

Not even three days after her escape is when Cassandra heard the bloodhounds and Elliot’s hired goons. 

The sun was barely hanging in the sky. The bloodhound's yowling echoing in the wind. Cassandra hurried to snuff her small fire and remount Cordi. 

All night she rode like a woman possessed. The hounds and the men's shouts somehow managed to gain on her. Cordi, a horse with no small amount of stamina, was close to exhaustion. The grey light of pre-dawn betraying her by revealing her tracks.

Cassandra furiously scanned the forest around her.  _ Somewhere to hide. Some way to cover my tracks. _ The tell-tale sound of running water nearby sparked an idea. Nudging Cordi along, Cassandra hoped against hope that a river was nearby. 

Cassandra had to restrain a happy shout at the sight of a rushing river. The water was fast, but no rapids in sight.  _ I can cross it. Just a little farther and I'm free.  _

Riding up river a bit more, Cassandra pulled Cordelia to a halt. It was the middle of spring. Plants everywhere blooming and weather getting warmer by the day. Surely the water wouldn't be too cold.  _ Right?  _

Panting hounds barreled out of the undergrowth to her right, settling her resolve. Cassandra spurred Cordi forward into the water at a trot. The dogs bayed at her from the shore, making her ears ring with the volume. The cool water made Cassandra gasp. It wasn't like the winter cold but it still sucked the warmth from her bones. Cordi was breathing hard but kept them afloat and moving; slowly moving downriver with the force of the water.

Halfway across the river, gunshots rang out through the air. The water splashed on her left and fire burned through her right thigh. Cassandra pulled her pistol from its holster and shot back at the hired men. One's hat flew off, making the man duck. The other’s horse got spooked by a missed shot hitting the dirt in front of it, bucking the man off. Cassandra felt a strange sense of strangled pride flare in her through the adrenalin. 

The men fired off a few more shots, but gave up when Cassandra was obviously out of range. Cordelia huffed as she heaved herself out of the water and onto the other side of the river. Turning around to look at the men, Cassandra flipped them off.

“Report that back to my husband!” 

***

The men didn't bother to follow her across the river. They simply rounded the hounds up and sent her a glare before riding off. 

Cassandra dismounted Cordi with a weak, disbelieving laugh. Her legs were stiff, but she forced herself to move. The pain in her thigh was still burning, but she ignored it. Instead, she checked Cordelia over. She was breathing hard and looked exhausted, but otherwise fine.  _ I'll walk with her till we find a safe place to camp.  _ She gently tugged on the reins, trying to get the horse to move. Cordi relented after a moment, walking slowly. 

They trudged through the woods at a snail pace. Both tired and cold from being wet with no sun. It was tough walking through the undergrowth with no light, but Cassandra did her best. 

Just when she thought she found a decent clearing to camp in, did the sky open up and begin to rain. _ Guess we ain't camping out in the open. I forgot a tent. How stupid of me. _ Giving up on camping in the clearing, Cassandra tugged on the reins once again to look for better shelter.

***

The woods were dark. Cassandra was tired, cold, and soaked. Both of them were dragging their feet through the mud.  _ Would it be so bad to lay down in the muck?  _

“Who’s there?” A male voice called out. Cassandra’s blood froze solid and her heart hammered in her chest. Cordi nudged her back.

“Whoever you are, we ain’t want no trouble,” a woman’s voice called out next. Cassandra picked her head up to see two figures ahead of her; their faces hidden by the lantern light behind them. One was the female, shorter than Cass and seeming to point a shotgun in her direction. The other was the male, towering over both females and pointing his pistol towards her as well.

“Ah, shit,” Cass muttered. The female’s aim faltered for a moment at the sound of her voice.

“Girl, you sure do look like shit. But, who are you and what are you doing here.” Cass looked at the woman, who obviously wasn’t gonna take no shit answer. Her gaze shifted to the towering man.  _ I don’t know these people. They couldn’t have heard anything of my escape yet. Right?  What’s my chance of shooting them before they shoot me? No, I’ll be dead before I draw. These people mean business…...but what choice do I have? _

“I am….” Cassandra’s voice cracked. She cleared her throat and tried again, “I am runnin from my husband.” The man snorted. “He ain’t a good man. He beat me and I…..and I just had enough. If you two are gonna try to drag me back to my husband I’d rather you shoot me now.” Cassandra watched as the woman’s stature relaxed, her weapon lowering.

“Oh honey, ain’t no one gonna hurt you again,” the woman said softly. Cassandra blinked dumbly at her words, her body oddly jerking as the cold and shock of it all settled in. The woman slowly approached, holstering her gun as she did so. “Not so long as I’m around.”

“Ginnie?” the man asked, his weapon lowering as well. The woman, Ginnie, took Cassandra’s free hand in hers. The warmth of Ginnie’s hand on Cassandra’s near frozen one  _ burned _ .

“Avery, you go and get some hot food and lots of blankets for this poor girl. She’s near frozen to death. Tell Case we will find her a place to sleep,” Ginnie ordered him, wrapping her arm around Cassandra for warmth.

“My horse….” Cassandra managed to say past her stuttering.  _ So cold. Didn’t realize just how  _ **_cold_ ** . GInnie let out a soft laugh as she lead Cassandra into a camp she didn’t see before.

“We will take good care of your horse, but first you need to get warmed up. What’s your name, honey?”

“C...Cass...Cass…”she stuttered, lips too frozen to say her full name.

“Cass? Well, Cass, you’re gonna be safe with us now.” Cassandra liked how Ginnie said the shortened version of her name. She closed her eyes with a smile, enjoying the sound of it.

_ It’s nice. I like it. _

_ Cass. _


End file.
